Et si demain
by Indocile
Summary: Ce soir c'est un  Drago Malefoy perdu dans le dédale du sentiment Amour, il doute, il se tâte, il tergiverse. Pour mieux avancer ou pour mieux reculer ?  Add : 2 ans plutard c'est Hermione qui parle...
1. Et si demain

Me revoici avec un OS pas très long, une histoire d'amour encore une fois, décidément je suis trop fleur bleue en ce moment... Bientôt **Les Fantasmes d'Hermione** viendront, mais ce soir c'est un Drago Malefoy perdu dans le dédale du sentiment Amour, il doute, il se tâte, il tergiverse. Pour mieux avancer ou pour mieux reculer ?

Je voudrais dédicacer ce texte à **Tis**.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Et si demain..**.

Elle était lovée là, tout contre lui, comme cherchant la chaleur de son corps après l'amour, mais de prime abord personne ne dirait qu'ils ont fait l'amour, non juste qu'ils ont couchés ensemble ou qu'ils ont baisers comme des bêtes, de prime abord. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller et quelques mèches chatouillent le bras du jeune homme, bras sur lequel il est appuyé. Il est allongé à ses côtés, à la fois si proche et si distant. Si proche par son bras gauche à lui sur son ventre à elle, si proche par ce regard qu'il lui porte alors que ses yeux à elle sont clos. Si distant par cette position, contre elle, mais surélevé, la tête sur sa main droite, si distant par cette envie de lui dévorer les lèvres à laquelle il n'a aucune intention de céder.

Elle est belle, elle est tout ce qu'il désire et tout ce qu'il se doit de haïr. Il se le doit de part son éducation et donc à cause de sa famille, mais c'est à son père qu'il en veut. Lui qui décide de tout, lui qui veut se croire maître de son destin alors qu'il courbe l'échine si facilement devant un être abjecte et faisant parti de ce qu'il abhorre. Le sait-il au moins que _son maître _est un sang-mêlée ? Elle est a l'opposé de lui. Il est le sang-pur, elle est la sang-de-bourbe, il est le riche rentier, elle es la fille de modestes dentistes, il est né sorcier, elle est devenue la plus grande sorcière de leur génération. Son nom inspire la haine pour les uns, le respect pour d'autres, la crainte pour le reste de l'espèce humaine qui le connaît. Mais pas elle, non, elle est capable de lui tenir tête et lui rire au nez pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas peur, stupide courage de Griffondor. Elle serait capable de le mettre plus bas que terre si elle savait sa faiblesse ce soir, mais le ferrait-elle ? Elle ne craint ni son nom, ni son être, la preuve, elle est encore là ce soir, dans ses bras, calme et endormie. Elle semble être la seule à avoir confiance en lui pour dormir si proche de lui et si paisiblement.

Doit-il lui en parler ou garder pour lui ce qui le trouble depuis plusieurs nuits ? Osera il lui annoncer et la regarder droit dans les yeux avec tout le courage qu'elle lui inspire ou fuira-t-il lâche de Serpentard qu'il peut-être ? Ce soir, demain ou jamais, trop de questions pour lui seule et une seule réponse commune. Il n'est pas son père, il doit le faire. Il ne sera que plus entier et pourra clamer faire lui même le choix de sa vie. Mais si elle le rejetait ? Pourrait-il encore croire à l'amour ?

Il a l'impression que le temps a arrêter sa folle course pour lui permettre de s'auto-torturer librement et plus longtemps. Il sait que plus il hésitera et moins il y arrivera. Un regard vers sa douce, une envie subite de la caresser et il succombe enfin. Sa main gauche quitte le ventre de la lionne, serpente jusqu'à son visage et dégage celui-ci de quelques mèches rebelles. Elle remue doucement sous ses doigts. Comme si elle savait que quelque chose se préparait elle s'éveille doucement, ses yeux papillonnent, puis se fixe dans les deux billes couleur orage qui l'observe dans la pénombre de la chambre. Sans plus attendre il se lance, c'est maintenant ou tout de suite, sinon le courage l'aura fuit.

- Et si demain je te disais que ce n'est pas qu'une attirance sexuelle qui fait que nous soyons là dans ce lit ? Et si demain je te dévoilais des sentiments autres que du désir charnel ? Que dirais tu Granger ? Que ferrais tu Hermione ?

- Demain me semble si loin ? Ne pourrait-on pas être déjà demain ? Dis moi l'heure qu'annonce le réveil s'il te plaît.

La mine déconfite et sans réponse apparente il s'exécute cependant.

- Trois heures et quart, annonce-t-il presque froidement.

- Alors on est déjà demain.

Elle l'embrassa, il se laissa faire puis répondit à son étreinte lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait sa réponse. Et si demain était différent que celui déjà tout tracé ?

* * *

Un avis, un commentaire, un souhait, une remarque ? Laissez donc une review.

Merci d'avance.


	2. Et si demain 2 ans plus tard

Et oui cet OS devient un 2Shot parce que sinon certain(e)s vont me taper...

Par contre c'est tout :p pas de 3ème chapitre ^^

* * *

**Et si demain... Deux ans plus tard.**

J'entrouvre la porte de son bureau et l'observe quelques instants, c'est ce soir ou jamais, sauf que je ne peux pas me permettre le « jamais ». Quelques mèches sortent de sa coiffure si parfaite, l'une d'elles plus rebelle que les autres ose se balader devant ses yeux. Elle l'agacerait en temps normal, mais il est tellement concentré sur son ouvrage que rien ne peut venir le tirer de son travail. Enfin presque rien. J'hésite encore à avancer et troubler la quiétude de son office avec mon annonce. J'ai l'impression de m'introduire comme une voleuse dans son espace, cette pièce qui est sienne. Je n'ai aucune envie de percer sa bulle et perturber son monde, mais cela va finir par être nécessaire. Je veux être celle qui lui annoncera et non pas Merlin, Morgane ou Viviane. S'il s'en rend compte lui même cela sera aussi douloureux, alors je ne dois pas le lui cacher plus longtemps.

Courage Hermione, même si Poudlard est loin et que tu n'es plus une Griffondor, cela ne signifie pas que tout ton courage ait disparu. J'ai l'impression de ne pas toucher le sol en m'approchant de lui. Il redresse la tête et son regard se plante dans le mien. C'est le froissement de ma robe, en passant à l'extrémité de son bureau qui l'a sorti de ses calculs financiers. L'orage gronde un instant dans se yeux gris ardoise, il ne supporte pas qu'on le dérange, je le sais, j'en ai des sueurs froides en pensant à l'intensité de son regard, mais cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. En effet, dès qu'il se rend compte de mon identité c'est tendresse et amour qui transpercent mon corps en rayonnant depuis tout son être.

Ce que je m'apprête à lui dire va changer nos vies, j'ai peur de lui faire regretter son choix pour notre amour il y a deux ans plutôt que la marque et sa famille.

- Tu sembles bien pâle Mia.

Je ne réponds pas, l'embrasse sur le front et dans un mouvement fluide contourne sa table de travail pour prendre place sur le siège qui lui fait face.

- Ce que tu vas me dire doit être grave pour que tu prennes place ici.

Il est vrai que ce bureau je le trouve sinistre, il me donne souvent froid dans le dos et je reste rarement ici.

- Il est vrai Drago.

- Tu me fais peur.

Je me lance.

- Et si demain...

Je m'arrête. Comment lui annoncer ? Mes doigts se tortillent bien malgré moi.

- C'est une impression de déjà vue cette entrée en matière. Continue s'il te plaît.

Je souffle, je respire, j'inspire...

- Et si demain, je t'annonçais avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Quelqu'un en plus que toi ?

Il se décompose sur place au fur et à mesure que mes mots sortent et leur assimilation est bien pire. Hors de ses habitudes, il est cette fois transparent. Colère, incompréhension, dégoût, révolte... D'un seul mouvement, un mouvement indescriptible, il se tient face à moi et ce ne sont plus que quelques centimètres qui nous séparent. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Soudain, il reprend la maîtrise de son corps et de ses actes. Il s'assoit sur le bord de son bureau, juste derrière lui et demande froidement :

- Qui est-il ?

- Son nom n'a que peu d'importance.

- Alors, dis moi ce qui en a !

J'avale ma salive difficilement avant de poursuivre, un sourire se dessinant tout doucement sur mes lèvres.

- Il y a un an déjà, tu m'as dit que jamais je ne pourrais te déstabiliser.

Il reste là, perdu. C'est un naufragé sur mes paroles.

- Ce soir, je viens de te faire perdre tes moyens et jamais je en recommencerai, sois en sûr.

Perturbé, il me détaille. Il n'est cependant pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Alors c'est tout ? Juste pour un pari d'un an ?

- Et si demain je t'annonçais que toi aussi, il va y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Il est abasourdit à présent. Je le vois réfléchir si vite et d'un coup c'est le soleil qui apparaît dans son regard. Il sait, il a compris. Dans moins de huit mois nous serons trois ou peut-être quatre...


End file.
